


God, Henry

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naked Female Clothed Male, PWP, and basically, only a little fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets himself and Jo in trouble again - as usual really - and makes it up to her after getting home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, Henry

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this started as a companion piece to my other smutty fic From 'Hanson, thank God!' to 'No, Hanson! Why?', but it can also very well be read on its own because it's not like Henry ever shows any tendencies for reckless behaviour which gets himself and the people around him in trouble. No, never!

“My dear, I have thoroughly thought about the best way to apologize for my reckless behaviour earlier today.” Henry turned to Jo as he held the door to Abe’s Antiques open for her. “I truly am sorry for the precarious situation you found yourself in.”

“Not you though!” And just like that they found themselves in the circle of an argument they had gone through so often since the beginning of their partnership. Jo would accuse Henry of having absolutely no sense of self-preservation and Henry would just wear a sheepish look. He had long since given up trying to justify his reasoning. In his book it was just not worth the fighting that would ensue every time he did try. So he only silently held the door wider and inspected a small stain on the glass. 

Jo huffed, then sighed, and finally crossed the threshold into the shop. “You owe me,” she mouthed in passing. 

“Henry! Jo!” Abe came around his desk as he saw the pair approaching. “Dinner’s upstairs. I kept it warm for you in the oven.” He stopped only a few feet away and frowned. “Don’t tell me it’s been one of those days again! What did you do this time, dad?!” 

“Hey, it’s not always my fault!”

“Yes, it is!” Came the reply from both Jo and Abe in unison. Henry shook his head and dejectedly went upstairs.

“I’ll better head upstairs too,” Jo said after hanging up her jacket. 

“Yeah, probably best,” Abe agreed. “And I’ll just stay down here finishing up some stuff. Maybe head out for a bit later…”

\---

Upstairs she found Henry staring into the oven as if their dinner held all the answers to life’s most important questions. 

“You know, I’m not all that hungry,” she said stepping into the room after a minute of silently observing him from the doorframe. 

A wide grin spread over her face as Henry jumped in surprise and then blushed a lovely shade of light pink. 

After Henry had composed himself again, he agreed on the matter. “So, what do you say to taking a nice, relaxing bath while I prepare a small surprise for you because as you so nicely put it ‘I owe you’.” 

Jo considered him for a moment, biting her lower lip in the process, before nodding. “I am intrigued and could definitely do with a little relaxation,” she winked. 

\---

Once the tub was filled nicely, Jo ran her hand through the water one last time before undressing and slipping into the warm water. She audibly exhaled as she settled in. It was pure bliss to be encased by the water – especially after a tough day.  
Her eyes were closed and she was slowly but surely drifting towards sleep when Henry quietly entered the room. 

“Darling?” He whispered. “Did you fall asleep again?” 

“Not this time.” Eyes still closed she lifted her hand and flicked some drops and bubbles in Henry’s general direction. 

“Good,” Henry said, his grin evident in his voice, “because the surprise is prepared and waiting for you.” While he spoke he moved closer until he could kneel down beside the tub. He reached for her hand, twining his fingers with hers. 

“Too bad. Otherwise, you could have joined me in here,” she grinned wickedly. 

Henry swallowed with some difficulty. “Next time then.”

“The water’s getting cold anyway,” Jo laughed as she stood and got out of the tub. She dried herself off while Henry openly appreciated the view that she offered him. 

Finally, dressed in a bathrobe, Henry led her to their bedroom and gently coaxed her onto the bed. 

In her absence, Henry had lit a few candles and the room smelled faintly like vanilla and oranges. 

Jo didn’t get a lot of time to look around because Henry soon climbed onto the bed next to her. He slowly untied the robe and slipped it off her shoulders. 

When she was lying bare in front of him, Henry’s gaze full of adoration swept over her for a moment before he sprang into action. 

“Dear, turn around for me and relax, would you.” Jo complied, little persuasion necessary and Henry opened a bottle with orange-scented oil, poured a generous amount in his palm, and rubbed his hands together to warm it up. 

When he was satisfied, he put his hands on her back and started kneading the tight muscles there. 

“I’m sorry for what happened today. I never meant to possibly cause you any harm, Jo.”

“I know that.” 

“But it’s who I am,” he added apologetically. Jo could hear that he was truly sorry, but deep down she also knew that he wouldn’t change his ways where only his own well-being was concerned. 

“I know that too. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I will come back to you though. Always.” 

“You say that every time. But I still worry.” She swallowed thickly and Henry for once thought it best to not press the matter any further and instead pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder blade. 

He silently kept massaging Jo’s back and when he was satisfied with his work there he went to rub her feet and legs in turn until she was practically putty in his hands. All worries forgotten for the moment, she felt like a boneless mess on the bed, sighing in pleasure.

“Henry you have magical hands,” she mumbled.

“And I’ve been told that’s not the only magical part of me,” he grinned broadly and Jo turned to lightly slap him on the arm.

“You!” She laughed. 

Since Jo now rested on her back, Henry used the opening to let his hands roam across her belly, massaging there too until they found purchase on her breasts, gently kneading the soft flesh there.

Jo’s hands in turn ran up Henry’s arms, over his shoulders, and across his chest. But when she began opening the buttons on his waistcoat, Henry stopped her with his hands on hers, stilling her movements and Jo mourned the loss of his fingers on her body. 

“This is supposed to be about you.” 

“But Henry, I want it to be about you too,” she pleaded.

“Later, I promise.” And with that Henry slowly made his way down her body. His tongue circled her navel before licking the curve of her hipbones and further south until he was resting with his head between her legs. He kissed a spot on her inner thighs torturously close to the point of throbbing heat where she so desperately wanted him. 

He licked a trail over her folds at last and Jo involuntarily bucked her hips into his mouth. His hands found a place on her hips to try and keep her movements at bay and his tongue went to work again. 

His tongue circled her clit and Jo whimpered, hands gripping onto the sheets when Henry sucked the small nub into his mouth. 

“God, Henry,” she moaned and the sensations changed as Henry smiled around her, pleased with the effect he could have on her and the feelings he could ignite in her so easily. His mouth pressed against her and she arched her back.

Then Henry began with steady and strong slips and flicks to rhythmically work her in earnest. One of his hands abandoned its place while Jo’s hands found purchase in Henry’s hair pulling and pushing. She needed to get him closer to that delicate spot. 

Jo writhed on the mattress as she felt two of Henry’s fingers slipping inside her and the throbbing ache that started low in her belly swelled and spread through her body. Henry’s skilful mouth devoured her clit while his fingers worked their magic inside her and Jo forgot all plans to stay still and rocked her hips into him. 

The pressure built tighter and tighter and Henry kept licking and sucking until he finally pushed her over the edge that had been looming closer and closer. Jo cried out as the sensations exploded and the orgasm burst through her body. With eyes shut, she panted through her release. 

Aftershocks rippled through her as she worked to get her breathing back under control and Henry removed himself watching the gorgeously flushed picture he had just created. 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then her lips and Jo opened her eyes to look at him, gaze still a little clouded. 

She reached out again to work on Henry’s buttons once more. She could clearly see the effect this had all had on Henry as well. The swell in his pants unmistakable. 

“Now we’ll make this about you too,” she said and Henry swallowed, tongue flicking out over his lips as he relented.


End file.
